My interview with Brittany Seville
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: I have an interview with the famous lead singer of the Chipetets Brittany R&R


My Interview with Brittany Seville

I was walking all the way over to the Carnival Cruise ship wondering where the person I was going to be interviewing was . " Hmm wonder where she is" I Muttered to myself . " Ok are we on?" I asked ." This is Adam Seville Live outside the Carnival Cruise ship were the chipmunks and chipettes here last and apparently we don't know where the famous Brittany Seville we may have to get aboard and see if she's around" I said .

"Brittany you here we've got an interview to do Yo Britt you here" I said as I was looking around . Just then an Auburn Chipette Bumped into me and sure I turned around long enough to see who it was and sure enough It was Brittany . " Ah there you are and we have an interview to do" I said . " Oh Terribly Sorry I had to look good before I showed you know how it is always look good for the camera" She said . " Ok that's understandable now then where do you wanna do this interview" I asked . " How about on Deck" She said .

As we walked outside the view was breathtaking .

**Me: **OK Britt if thats alright with you . So then how is your relationship with Alvin these days?

**Brittany : **Yea thats fine with me . Now about how are relationship is well it has its ups and downs as for my Love for Alvin well its hard to tell really sometimes he can be a total sweetheart and then the next he's a Jerk all over again I just wish I wonder why he acts like that

**Me : **Wow sounds Like Alvin had better get his Act together . Now then How do you put up with Alvin's Antics 24/7?

**Brittany:** when he's acting like a jerk sometimes I yell and scream at him like there's no tomorrow I just wish he was nice and sweet to me but at least he always looks out for all of us no matter who it is as to why well I don't know

**Me : **Wow sounds like I don't wanna be on the receiving end of that now then . Are all six of you excited about your New Movie Alvin and the Chipmunks : Chip-Wrecked coming out this December?

**Brittany : **Oh yea the soundtrack is already released so its available for download or to buy at your local music Store

**Me : **Seems pretty cool anyway . One Final Question since I don't wanna keep you any longer . Do you think that you and Alvin might Kiss in the Movie?

**Brittany : **You just have to wait till the movie comes out but we might .

**Me : **And that concludes our Interview with the famous lead singer of the Chipettes Brittany Seville

After that I decided to head out and head for home just before I took at last look at the famous Chipette before I left . " Come on Man she ain't your type she's just a Celebrity after all even if you asked her out I think she would shoot you down faster than a speeding bullet" Said Mac. " Hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea at the time and thanks I just might keep that in mind" I said . I just let out a Depressing

Sigh and started down the ramp to our car but not before Brittany Scurried over to me . " Hey I never caught your name" She asked . " Adam Adam Loveless" I said . And with that I left but not before Brittany Jumped and landed on my shoulder . " Uh what are you doing" I asked . Mac only continued to load the Equipment and was Oblivious to what was going on with me . " Look I was thinking that since I know what your camera Man said I was thinking that you could hang out with me is that alright with you" she asked . Mac's jaw just dropped to the ground when she said that . "Um Sure" I said and we both walked back up the ramp to where we found the other five I couldn't tell if they were mad at me or what but luckily Brittany explained everything to them. _" Wonder what there talking about eh who cares"_ I thought for a second till the one in Blue scurried up my leg and onto my shoulder trying to snap me out of a Daze .

" Oh uh sorry" I said at the time . Good thing I had my sun glasses that I recently bought . I got over to a Chair at the time and decided that I would just relax take off my Hoodie and relax for a while and just let Brittany relax right along with me . " So uh Britt where's Alvin shouldn't he be here and who was the one in blue" I asked . She only giggled . " Well that was Simon and the others were Jeanette Eleanor and Theodore as for Alvin don't know probably causing trouble as usual" She said . For the rest of the day me and Britt talked long after my camera man Mac took off .


End file.
